Mint's Hints
Mint's Hints is a TV Show that aired on Nintendo Kids. Characters Main *Mint - A mint green Inkling who is the titular protagonist. As seen in "Meet Mint's Little Sister", her sister is Choco. She leaves hints by putting her footprints on something. *Kris - The host for Seasons 1-4. In the last episode of Season 4, she left because she had to go to college. *Lyra - The host for Seasons 5 and 6. She acts like Kris from Seasons 1 through 4. *Toad Brigade - A group of Toads who are Mint's friends. **Captain Toad - The leader of the Toad Brigade. He gives Kris and Lyra their sketchbooks so they can play Mint's Hints. **Archivist Toadette - The archivist and only girl of the Toad Brigade. **Toadsworth - The grandfather of the Toad Brigade. **Smart Toad - The smartest of the Toad Brigade. **Banktoad - The guard of the Toad Brigade. **Sleepy Toad - The sleepiest of the Toad Brigade. **Mailtoad - The mailman of the Toad Brigade. When it's mailtime, he walks to the side of the Thinking Chair after the Mailtime Song is sang. *Volbonan Family - A family of Volbonans who are often seen in the kitchen. **Miss Volbonan - The mother of Boy Volbonan and Girl Volbonan. **Mister Volbonan - The father of Boy Volbonan and Girl Volbonan. **Grandma Volbonan - The mother of Miss Volbonan and Mister Volbonan. **Girl Volbonan - The daughter of Mister Volbonan and Miss Volbonan. She first appeared in "Mint's News". In "What's New, Mint?", she moved from a crib to a bed. Her brother is Boy Volbonan **Boy Volbonan - The son of Mister and Miss Volbonan. He is mentioned in "What's New, Mint?" and first appeared in "The Baby's Here". His sister is Girl Volbonan *Cappy - A Bonneter who is energetic but a little timid. He has a sister named Tiara, who often plays with him. *Tiara - A Bonneter who is Cappy's brother. She often plays with Cappy. *Digita - A digital clock who appears on the bedroom's nightstand. She wakes people up by beeping *Spongy - A sponge who is seen in the bathroom. Supporting *Lily - A girl who first appeared in Mint's Big Mystery. Her best friend is Lilligant. She is also a magician. *Snail - A snail that is seen hiding in episodes. Snail does not speak. *Yarn Yoshis - A group of Yoshis who live in Craft Island, a place made in the handmade ocean. *Koopa Troopa - Mint's Pet. Other Characters *Baby Bear - A young bear who is the child of Daddy Bear and Mommy Bear. *Gingerbread Man - A quiet and shy gingerbread man who loves surprises. *Ethan - A boy who likes the Toad Brigade. He is met by all characters except Lyra. *Toads and Toadettes - The classmates of Mint, the Toad Brigade, and Lily. **Toad **Yvan **Wolley **Greeny **Plummy **Lucky **Timmy **Sam **Chip **James **Robert **Pat **Whitey **Bryan **Brody **Grayson **Toadette **Betty **Primrose **Amy **Sally **Milky **Elise **Emma **Maggie **Anemone Episodes Season 1 #Snack Time #What Time Is It for Mint? #Mailtoad's Birthday #Mint's Story Time #What Does Mint Need? #Mint's Favorite Song #Adventures in Art #Mint Goes to the Beach #Pretend Time #A Snowy Day #The Trying Game #Mint Wants to Play a Game #The Grow Show! #Mint Wants to Play a Song Game #What Does Mint Want to Make? #What Story Does Mint Want to Play? #Tony's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #What is Mint Afraid Of? #Banktoad Comes Over #Mint's News Season 2 #Kris Gets the Sniffles #What Does Mint Want to Build? #Mint's Senses #What Experiment Does Mint Want to Try? #What Does Mint Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? #What Was Mint's Dream About? #Mint's ABC's #Math! #Mint's Big Birthday #What Does Mint Want to Do with Her Picture? #What Does Mint Want to Do on a Rainy Day? #Mint's Surprise at Two O'Clock! #The Lost Episode! #Mint's Sad Day #What Game Does Mint Want to Learn? #What Did Mint See? #Nurture! #Mint Is Frustrated #What Is Mint Trying to Do? #Mechanics! #Hide and Seek Season 3 #Mint's Big Treasure Hunt #Art Appreciation #Weight and Balance #What's That Sound #Pokémon Behavior #Mint's Big Pajama Party #Draw Along with Mint #Thankful #Mint's Big Holiday #Pool Party #Anatomy #Signs #Nature #Geography #Occupations #Mint's Big Mystery #Lily Misses Her Friend #Mint's Big Musical #What's So Funny? #Mint's Big Costume Party #Inventions #Mint's Play #Prehistoric Mint #The Wrong Shirt #Words #Mint's Collection #Café Mint #Shy #Environments #Stormy Weather #Smart Toad Gets Glasses Season 4 #Imagine Nation #Adventure #The Anything Box #Superfriends #What's New, Mint? #Mint's New Place #Mommy Volbonan and Daddy Volbonan Day #The Baby's Here #Making Changes #Bugs! #Una Giornata Di Lilligant! #What's Inside? #Blocks #Mint's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza #Puppets #Rhyme Time #Let's Plant #Mint's Book Nook #Let's Boogie #Mint's School #Something To Do Mint #Lyra's First Day #Lyra Gets a Hint #Kris Goes to College Season 5 #Can You Help? #Colors Everywhere! #The Snack Chart #The Big Book About Us #100th Episode Celebration #Playing Store #Patience #Lyra's Surprise Party #I'm So Happy! #The Boat Float #Bedtime Business #Shape Searchers #Mint Goes to the Doctor #Contraptions! #A Brand New Game #A Surprise Guest #Dress Up Day #Mint's Big Band #Up, Down, All Around! #Story Wall #The Alphabet Train #Numbers Everywhere #Mint's Predictions #Our Neighborhood Splatfest #Mint Takes You to School #Meet Teddy! #The Scavenger Hunt #Let's Write #Toadsworth's Messages #Body Language #Mint's Big Car Trip #Look Carefully... #I Did That! #Pokémon in Our House? #Morning Music #Mint's First Holiday Season 6 #The Legend of the Mint Green Inkling #Love Day #Mint's Wishes #Lyra's Hints #Skidoo Adventure #Playdates #The Fairy Tale Ball #Soccer Practice #Mintstock #Meet Mint's Little Sister Trivia *Mint's Room was introduced in "The Legend of the Mint Green Inkling". *"Mint's Big Musical" is the only episode where the cast of Blue's Clues is present. *Kris's plush first appeared in "Mint's Big Pajama Party" and last appeared in "Kris Goes to College" while Lyra's plushie first appeared in "Lyra's First Day" and last appeared in "Choco's Sleepover". *The episodes of Season 6 are not pure episodes, as they involve Mint's Room *In an unaired pilot called "Mint Prints", Mint was an Octoling Boy, but was later changed to an Inkling Girl.